Just Like You
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: Hermione finds out that the Grangers really arn't her parents. she goes to live with what faimly she has left and changes. but when she enters a talent show true feelings are reavlied
1. Changing

Don't own, if I did things would be different. I happened 2 be watching a vid on you tube and this idea popped into my head. Hope you like. There is a bunch of bashing in this, just cuz that's how it was in my head. ENJOY!

* * *

HARRY POV

Hermione had changed. It was a simple fact. She came back for 5th year completely different. She really wasn't talking to Harry or Ron at them moment. And neither of them wanted to talk to her, none of the Gryffindors did. She wasn't Hermione Granger any more. This might be the whole reason for Hermione's change. You see over the summer she had learned that the Grangers weren't really her parents. Her real parents had been killed by the order in the first war. She also found out that she had an aunt, uncle and a cousin. She had spent the entire summer with them and became worse than Pansy Parkinson. She was mean to them right from the train ride.

_

* * *

_

Hermione was sitting in a compartment by herself in tight low rise jeans and a spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was dead straight and she was wearing make up. She was reading a book when Harry and Ron opened the door to the compartment.

"What do you want potter, weasel?" asked Hermione in a cold voice

"What do you mean Hermione?" asked Harry in disbelief

"You heard me. I asked you what you want?" she asked again

"What's going on with you 'mione?" asked Ron

"I think I can answer that." said Pansy Parksion

"Oh yeah." Said Harry

"Hey pans. Any chance you thought to grab my potions book I think I might have left it at home." Said Hermione

"Yeah I have it." She said

"What do you mean home? Why are you getting on with this bitch?" asked Harry

Hermione was livid. She had drawn her wand on Harry resting it on his throat

"Watch how you talk about my family." Said Hermione

"Blimy mum told me about your parents not being your real parents, but I didn't realize they were the Parksion. So what now that your bloods all pure and shit you're going to be just like them." Said Ron sneering

"No I've just realized how disgusting you people really are." Said Hermione

"Come on 'mione. The rest are waiting in the compartment for us." Said Pansy

* * *

The year had progressed in the same fashion. Hermione had transferred to Slytherin and started to date Malfoy. She made fun of the rest of the school and was one of the meanst people they knew. The only ones she was remotly decent to were the twins because of their joke products. About two months into the school year dumbldore announced that there would be a talent show. Harry had a strong feeling that hermoine would enter.

* * *

HERMOINE'S POV

"Hey baby you gonna enter the talent show?" asked Draco sitting down next to Hermione on the couch in the Common Room.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what to sing." Said Hermione

"You can sing? Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Draco

"Everyone's got their secrets." Said Hermione

"Well come on sing me something." Said Draco

"Alright this is from this song called Misery Business.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!__" _said hermoine who then satrted to sing the verse

"wow that was great. Well you'll need to have two songs any ways. The extra for when you make finals." Said draco

"okay, but I want to warn you dray you may not like the second song." She said

"it's okay I understand we all do. You should know that by now. It was hard for you to leave them and when this is all over you can explain everything to them, but for know we just play our roles." He said smiling at her

* * *

A WEEK LATER

"And our next contestant in Hermione Jacobs sing just like you." Said Dumbledore

Hermione stepped on the stage in black pants and a black t-shirt. She wore black and green converse and black eyeliner and green eye shadow. Her hair was in a ton of braids.

"Alright well this song goes out to a lot of people and they'll know who they are." Said Hermione as the light dimmed and the song started.


	2. Just Like You

Disclaimer in first part. Hope you like this one. One more chap after this with the song Draco may not like. ENJOY!

The lights dimmed on the stage that had been put in the great hall as Hermione's voice came in the lights burst to life.

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you  
_

Hermione looked at pansy and pointed as she sang the verse. She walked into the crowd and stood in front of Ron and Harry as she sang the next verse. Then she rounded on the teachers for the first chorus. Then she walked to other people she used to be friends with while she sang the rest.

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
_

She walked over to Draco and gave him a quick kiss after the next verse. Then walked to more people she used to be friends with for the verse and next chorus.

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you_

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

She got back on the stage and finished the song. People were getting into and starting a mosh pit. Even though the song was heavy and about most of them they really didn't care. It was a good and loud song.

_On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to_

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you  


When she finished the song everyone gave a standing ovation and lots of screams. After everyone else had gone. Dumbledore had the kids pick the finalist by making noise for who they thought should be finalists. Hermione was one of them. She was now kind of worried about everyone reactions to the song.

When she was called there was a stool on the stage and the stage black out with mist over it.


	3. My Decmeber

Disclaimer in first chap. Okay so this is the last chap. Sadly my mom came home and I didn't get this out last night like I planned sry. Hope you like this one. I know I did ENJOY!

"I would first like to say that the people this song is about should know who they are." Said heroine

the lights turned blue and the mist stayed. She looked at no one in particular at the moment.

_this is my december  
this is my time of the year  
this is my december  
this is all so clear_

this is my december  
this is my snow covered home  
this is my december  
this is me alone   


She looked at Harry and Ron as she sang the next part. She began to get up off the stool and move into the crowd

_and i __just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i take back all the things i said  
to make you feel like that  
and i just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed   
and i take back all the things that i said to you_

_and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to  
_  
she walked to everyone of her old friends and sang a part to each of them. The song was heartbreaking and she had written it herself. This was the truth and maybe one day they could forgive her.

_this is my december  
these are my snow covered dreams  
this is me pretendi__ng   
this is all i need_

and i just wish that i didnt feel   
like there was something i missed  
and i take back all the things i said  
to make you feel like that  
and i just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i take back all the things that i said to you  


_and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to_

she walked back to harry and ron to finish the song. On the last verse she made her way back to the stage.

_this is my december  
this is my time of the year  
this is my december  
this is all so clear_

and i give it all away   
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

_  
__and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to_

_  
__and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to_

_  
_At first no one moved unsure of what to say or do. Then they began to clap and Hermione was crying and Ron and Harry and Ginny and a ton of others were crying. Hermione won and when the sides clashed during the end of the war all those who had been pretending showed their true colors and helped to defeat the dark side._  
_


End file.
